


Imperfect Equilibrium - Неустойчивый баланс

by Altra_Realta



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Empathy, Experimentation, Fear, Gen, Hope, Paranoia, Psychic Abilities, Secrets, Side Effects, Survival, Telepathy, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Безумие не было единственным побочным эффектом чипа памяти, хотя Саймон не делал этому никаких скидок и держал в секрете. Сострадание или помешательство — слабости, которые он позволить себе не мог. Но безумие помогало оставаться в живых, а возможно, по прошествии времени перестало бы вовсе быть слабым местом.Отчасти таймлайн «Осколков чести», AU, в котором чип незначительно вызвал у Саймона определенные способности психики. Автор имеет в виду – чуть большие, чем описано в каноне.





	Imperfect Equilibrium - Неустойчивый баланс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imperfect Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620234) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Barrayar 2018 (Kombat).
> 
> Спецквест, задание: девятка мечей. В Таро девятка мечей - кошмары и крах. Человеческие предчувствия и страхи, депрессии, кошмары и бессонницы, паника, глубокое отчаяние. Это самая разрушительная карта в колоде.
> 
> Основное значение карты в прямом положении: девятка мечей говорит о напастях, о тревоге, о панике, а также о чувстве вины. С этой картой связывают проблемы, причиной или же следствием которых оказывается ощущение бессилия, неудачи и т.п. Лейтмотив при трактовке этого Аркана должен быть следующим: проблема есть, однако она уже «одной ногой» в прошлом, к тому же, она не способна сильно испортить человеку жизнь; кроме того, означает она завершение темной полосы жизни и вхождение в светлый, благоприятный период существования.
> 
> Сиквел: http://fanfics.me/fic112813 (и его лучше прочитать в первую очередь).
> 
> Бета: jetta-e

Их свели с ума — всех, с кем Саймон оказался на веселой прогулке по неизведанной территории. Чип превратил их в безумцев, но этому, если честно, не удивился никто. Безумие не было единственным вероятным побочным эффектом экспериментальной модификации мозга. Частота отказов чипа — да, ужасала, но неожиданностью не была.

Других побочных эффектов было более чем достаточно, и о них Саймон старался не думать вовсе. Они были слишком чудовищны, может быть, даже фатальны, и он считал, что их стоит отбросить как факт.

В этом была какая-то ирония, и Саймона не покидала мысль, как настолько безжалостная, беспристрастная вещь, как чип, могла породить столь непрактичное, эмоциональное и преходящее сопутствующее изменение. С одной стороны — последовательная, с другой — противоположная реакция, так можно было бы выразиться, хотя выражаться и вообще произносить что-либо вслух на эту тему было просто неразумно. Побочный эффект — сбивчивый и кошмарный.

В первые бесконечные несколько дней Саймон действительно думал, не спятил ли он. А что испытывали остальные? Тот же туман, тот же шквал ощущений? И ту же пропасть, зияющую, пугающую, между этим шквалом ощущений и чем-то еще — четким, непредвзятым, просто воссоздающимся в памяти. Чип был сам по себе страшной штукой, он перекрывал мысли Саймона, странным образом дублировал память. А побочные видения были отчетливы, бесконечны и беспредельны, и они только и ждали, чтобы сожрать целиком. Чтобы свести человека с ума, достаточно было одного только чипа, а побочный эффект поначалу казался лишь довеском к нему. И только после того, как Саймон начал восстанавливаться, после того, как он понял, как каждый раз изолировать эти странные ощущения, он осознал, что они — что-то отдельное.

По крайней мере, он об этом подумал. Он до сих пор не отрицал возможность, что это просто безумие, фантомы, порожденные усложненным, измененным мозгом, которому удавалось функционировать довольно неплохо, несмотря ни на что. Может, функционировать мозг мог не вполне эффективно, но если это была иллюзия, то насколько она глубока, и достучится ли что-то из внешнего мира в конце концов до обоих: до Саймона и до чипа.

…Скорее всего, с ним все давно бы решили, разумеется, именно так и никак иначе, если бы он сказал хоть кому-нибудь об этой проблеме — если это было вообще проблемой. Но он не говорил, не мог, трусил, окончательно и бесповоротно. Он просто не мог.

Ощущения имели структуру. Они были странными, эфемерными, но при этом в них был смысл. Саймон заметил это почти с самого начала — или чип заметил? Но нет, все же не чип. Было похоже, что чип вообще не регистрировал этот конкретный поток данных. Никогда не регистрировал. Но эти мысли-образы появились вместе с чипом, взаимодействовали с чипом и выстраивались с чипом в одну систему. Доступ к чипу давал интересный эффект: он возвращался в мыслях от текущих ощущений, необходимых для взаимодействия с одинаково ярко запавшими в память ощущениями прошлыми, а в промежутке, зависая между двумя временными рамками, разум был свободен для анализа и не связан ни с прошлым, ни с настоящим. Именно там, на полпути, призрачные ощущения впервые начали обретать смысл.

Это были эмоции. Или, может быть, мысли, но Саймон не был в этом уверен полностью. Может, было немного от мыслей, немного от эмоций, может, нечто среднее между тем и другим. Он называл это «эмоциями» для простоты, потому что он чувствовал. Это были эмоции, и были они не его.

Это было сумасшествием, разумеется, вот единственное — какая ирония! — разумное объяснение. Пусть не полная дезориентация, но пугающий эффект измененного мозга, который изо всех сил пытался сработаться с вживленным чипом. Худший из видов фантазии: представить, что ты каким-то образом понимаешь, что чувствуют другие, что они думают, — не путем рационального анализа, изучения поведения, языка тела или минутного выражения лица — все это вещи, поддающиеся разуму, — а это… словно висело в воздухе как пар, закручивалось вихрями, текло вокруг тех, кто его порождал. Сквозь стены, сквозь двери. Пресловутое «шестое чувство», ставшее реальным из-за случайного короткого замыкания в процессе установки чипа. То ли вымысел, то ли сумасшествие, доказательства поврежденного или плохо взломанного мозга… Так должно было быть.

Было еще кое-что… Совпадение. Каждый раз находилось какое-то соответствие. Да, конечно, если заблуждение имеет глубокие корни и истинно, так и должно было быть. Так что это имело смысл. И все же Саймон мог влиять лишь на входящую информацию. Он чувствовал, что чувствует, а позже эти чувства совпадали с тем, что он узнавал рациональными способами, честной, беспристрастной, безжалостной памятью. Все подходило. И все совпадало.

Поначалу в поле действия чипа один за другим оказывались медсестры и врачи, ухаживавшие за добровольцами. Вокруг были вспышки жалости или скуки, или теплой материнской заботы. У этого были дети, как Саймон узнал позже. А этот потерял сына. Иные вспышки были тоже. Острая и хищная похоть в одном неприятном случае — не имевшем к Саймону отношения. Я оказался не во вкусе того доктора, подумал Саймон, но все равно ощущение было слишком острым. Через стены чувствовался другой человек: мичман Кевран в палате напротив — его пугающий, расплывчатый, запутанный страх. Это открытие выявило кипящую, непримиримую ярость, ее отметил и чип, и другое чувство. Врач, по-матерински заботившаяся о пациентах, проходила сквозь ауру своего похотливого подчиненного, словно плазменная дуга через тонкую бумагу. И это одинаково и приносило облегчение, и пугало, и пробуждало чувство вины. Кевран уже был слишком далеко, чтобы правильно все понять. Чип, разумеется, но не только он. Если бы Саймон мог сказать… но что он мог сказать? Он ничего особенного не видел и не слышал, всему свидетелем был только чип. Саймон лишь чувствовал, и то — если он это себе не навыдумывал, а осознавать стал слишком поздно.

Были и другие, более тревожные вихри. Младший доктор, смутное ощущение ее жадности, ее обаяния, ее скупости, распознавание подслушанных обрывков разговора, информация, гуляющая по рукам, намеки на деньги. Это случилось потом, когда лишь Саймон и еще трое выживших остались явно в здравом рассудке, что давало надежду на продолжение эксперимента. При этом присутствовали люди Негри, спокойные, бесстрастные, извечно холодно-подозрительные. Вскоре после этого доктор исчезла. Вихри. Нити. Проходящие, но такие реальные. А быть может, еще паранойя. Наваждение. Но реальное, реальное даже тогда.

Со всем, что Саймон знал сейчас о Негри и Эзаре, он искренне считал, что даже самое параноидальное заблуждение насчет его невиновности тогда не могло бы поколебать их представление о мире.

Именно паранойя, ощущение страха и того, что за ним наблюдают, безжалостная потребность в результатах сначала не позволили ему рассказать о своей проблеме. Из того, что он понял с самого начала, безумие его товарищей было… чем-то явным. Бессвязная речь, в некоторых случаях — слова и фрагменты предложений, образующиеся без всякого смысла, поскольку разум беспомощно метался между временными рамками. Долгие паузы, когда они забывали отрешиться от резкой точности памяти. Окончательное молчание, так как рано или поздно они там застревали навсегда. Этот процесс было несложно отследить, по крайней мере, в строго физиологическом смысле. Это было нетрудно заметить. Саймон надеялся, что в отсутствие этих симптомов его проблема, чем бы она ни была, все еще не являлась его концом. Он был достаточно вменяем, чтобы оставаться в настоящем. Он смог разграничить память и реальность. Он мог наблюдать за своим окружением, думать, отслеживать, судить. Принимать решения, пусть даже сомнительные. Этого было достаточно, чтобы претендовать на здравомыслие? Ему пришлось на это надеяться. Он и надеялся.

Саймон хотел оставаться в здравом уме. Не только из чувства долга — к тому времени, рассчитывая на успех эксперимента, он полагал, что будет полезен своему императору, — но также и из чистого инстинкта самосохранения. Саймон хотел избежать путаницы, страданий, возможной кататонии, которую он чувствовал вокруг себя. Он хотел избежать воющего отчаяния и резкого шока и — самоубийства, которое совершили двое участников эксперимента. Это вызывало отвращение, а с учетом проблемы — того самого чувства — было просто невыносимо. Саймон шарахался от всего этого, в шоке цепляясь за здравомыслие упертым, будто железным, перепуганным инстинктом. Он хотел жить. Он хотел оставаться в здравом рассудке. Он хотел быть полезен.

Он хотел не исчезнуть, как эта несчастная жадная докторша. Как те, кто скользнул в кататонию. Как неудачники и предатели вокруг него. Он чувствовал пристальную подозрительную слежку, куда более пристальную, чем любой возможный чип. Он чувствовал, что из сети исчезают звенья, и в ней образуются дыры. Он хотел этого избежать. Он хотел остаться в живых.

И по иронии судьбы чип спас его. Даже убив остальных, чип спас его. Чип — и его побочный эффект, и, возможно, их заслуга была в равной мере.

Чип и этот эффект уравновешивали друг друга, и в этом было все дело. Замечательное, кошмарное, захватывающе издевательское открытие. Схожие и противоположные реакции, удерживающие несовершенное, но функциональное равновесие внутри головы. Они уравновешивали друг друга и вместе сохраняли Саймона в основном адекватным. Этого было достаточно для работы, достаточно для того, чтобы оставаться нужным. Достаточно, чтобы остаться в живых.

Чип не регистрировал то, другое чувство. Оно было как запах или вкус — лишь ощущение текущего момента. Оно проводило черту между воспоминанием и настоящим временем. И чип, в свою очередь, подкреплял это туманное ощущение в своей кристально-четкой реальности. Саймон обнаружил это впервые, когда те двое покончили жизнь самоубийством. Короткая отстраненность, необходимая для доступа к чипу, создавала заслон, а четкий, регламентированный акт припоминания отодвигал бесформенный и ошеломительный ужас настоящего момента — или даже защищал от него. А еще чип обосновывал ощущения — холодная реальность доказательств, дающая некоторое пояснение расплывчатым первоначальным подозрениям. То, что Саймон чувствовал, было предупреждением, его память — напоминанием. Вместе они держали его в равновесии между прошлым и будущим, основанным на настоящем.

Саймон считал, что он получил преимущество, хотя свою роль оно сыграло гораздо позже. Не было лучшего случая, чем пламя предательства, войны и смертей, чтобы объединить предупреждение и напоминание. Не лучшая возможность, но и не худшая. За эти подарки и эти проблемы ему пришлось заплатить до того, как он их получил, и заплатить сталось в избытке и Саймону, и всем окружавшим его.

Но ему спасли жизнь. Его предупредили, дали инструменты. Сделали полезным, а потом — и способным помочь. Саймон думал так, по крайней мере, ему нравилось думать так, он должен был на это надеяться. Но то, что он оставался жив, было неоспоримо.

Он держал свою проблему в секрете все время, а потом это просто вошло в привычку. Сперва Саймон так делал в надежде выглядеть нормальным — из трусости, инстинкта самосохранения, не больше и не меньше, и, как он полагал, оправдания у него не было. С тех пор он чувствовал подозрения Негри. Нечто огромное и пугающее — в душе императора Эзара, его отчаянную, стальную, непобедимую волю. Нет, паранойя имела под собой основания. Саймон, возможно, не умер бы, если бы об этом узнали, но он чувствовал и лорда Форкосигана — прежде чем Эзар и Негри покончили с ним. Саймон чувствовал, как его использовали и тем самым уничтожили. Какую пользу Эзар и Негри могли извлечь из дара Саймона, интересно? И какая часть его личности сумела бы это пережить?

Возможно, он не имел права от них ничего скрывать, несмотря ни на что. Он обещал служить им верой и правдой. Но это — другое, бесформенное — то, что он чувствовал, говорило, что они были чем-то… чем-то иным. И лорд Форкосиган — он тоже был чем-то иным. Можно принести в жертву жизнь, и совсем другое — принести в жертву душу. Можно ли ей поступиться так же легко? Боже, Саймон не знал, и он все равно не сделал бы этого. Совесть или трусость — часто почти невозможно сказать, в чем разница. Поступить еще проще — уйти от ответа. Возможно, это не имело значения, в конце концов, и был ли Саймон прав или нет, факт остался фактом: он все сохранил в тайне.

Ему это все-таки удалось. Эта чудесная причуда судьбы — чип и вызванная им проблема помогали и взаимодействовали, как и всегда. Чип не регистрировал данные побочного эффекта, даже при насильственном воспроизведении записанного он не мог выдать эту улику. Даже если Негри, возможно, что-то и заподозрил, имел конкретные основания, у него не было никаких доказательств. Саймон позаботился о том, чтобы не реагировать открыто на подсказки своего дара, независимо от интенсивности. И снова: совесть или трусость, — но Негри ждал неоднозначных доказательств или, по крайней мере, более обоснованных подозрений. Был еще мичман Кевран, но что он мог сказать? Могли бы вообще поверить Кеврану, если бы он даже и попытался? А он ведь и не пытался, ни разу, или, может быть, иногда притворялся.

Иногда Саймон хотел, чтобы все в самом деле было неправдой. Иногда он надеялся, что это иллюзия, или хотел, чтобы это было так. Чтобы он мог это выключить, сбежать, наконец. Отвратительные самоубийства. Террор Эзара. Фатальный удар, нанесенный лорду Форкосигану при Эскобаре. Но Зерг, Форратьер, Ботари, Эскобар. Но огонь, предательство и смерть. Но Карин, мичман Кевран — в общем, не сосчитать. Всего этого было так много, а чип давал столько комфорта. Нет, так не должно было быть, должно было быть наоборот, и иногда так и было — но некоторые вещи запечатлевались с слишком кристальной четкостью. Чип мог сам по себе свести человека с ума, хотел этого, ждал и — мог.

Но все же, все равно, они уравновешивали друг друга: память и его особое чувство. Его пара равных и противоположных проблем. Чип обеспечивал дистанцию от бесформенных кошмаров настоящего. Некие данные чип не регистрировал, не запоминал, и это было милосердно с его стороны. А чувство выдергивало его из бесконечной, слишком живой ясности прошлого. К ужасам настоящего — и радостям тоже. Сплетенная вокруг паутина, чувства живых людей, проносящиеся мимо него и тянущие Саймона следом. И он всеми силами цеплялся за здравомыслие. Треснувший разум, находящийся в несовершенном, но функциональном балансе. Чип и чувство удерживали Саймона в равновесии. Они держали его в здравом уме, насколько это было возможно. Насколько он мог на это надеяться.

Саймон не мог не думать, какая в этом всем была насмешка. Идеальная пара невозможностей, каждая из которых столь же безумна, как и другая, и только условное здравомыслие где-то между ними. Это было смешно, удивительно, мерзко. И это происходило с ним. Его проблемы, его дары. Его жизнь и его душа, его прошлое и его будущее.

Его секреты и его же выгода.

У него были причины молчать, и на самом деле их было много. Что бы он мог рассказать? Кто бы поверил ему? Для чего его стали бы использовать, если бы поверили? Смог бы он это вынести? Инстинкт хватал железными пальцами. Подозрение, паранойя. Вполне возможно, что все это — иллюзия. Обычная трусость. У Саймона были причины молчать — веские или как минимум правдоподобные.

Но иногда он смотрел на Эйрела. На Корделию. На Грегора. Он чувствовал их тем, другим чувством, и проверял их своей безжалостной памятью. И он задумывался. Это было бы фантазией. Это было бы безумием. Полным, полнейшим. Но Саймон иногда задумывался, смотрел на них и задавал себе вопросы.

Был ли он в здравом рассудке хоть когда-то. И не стоило ли безумие порой… того, чтобы рискнуть.


End file.
